Multiaxial robots are e.g. known in the form of industrial robots and are used for the automatic performance of transportation and working processes. They generally have a carousel placed on a frame and rotatable about a primary axis and a structure mounted on the carousel and having a robot arm pivotable about several axes. For the mutual pivoting of the rotation axis of the robot, e.g. for rotating the carousel with respect to the stationary frame, gears are provided with a drive shaft and at least two parts rotatable relative to the latter and to one another, such as two half-shells or a gear shaft and a gearbox, on which is fixed in each case one of the robot parts pivotable about the particular robot axis. The movement of one part, e.g. the gearbox, must therefore be removable on its side remote from the other part, e.g. the gear shaft. The drive shaft is generally in operative connection with a drive motor.
In order to ensure a completely satisfactory and precise operation of the robot, sensor devices are required, which monitor and optionally limit the angular positions of the robot axes, so that an actual path of the angular position of the robot axes comparable with a desired path is obtained and the actual values can if necessary be adapted to the desired values.
It is often frequently desirable to subject an additional torque to at least one of the robot parts and this is scarcely possible with a conventional gear.
The problem of the invention is to further develop a gear of the aforementioned type in a simple and inexpensive manner in such a way that an arrangement of additional devices integrated into the gear, e.g. a sensor device or a device for subjecting one of the gear parts rotatable relative to one another with a torque, e.g. an auxiliary motor is possible.